


Cable Knit

by lovalovaolivia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thief Louis, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovalovaolivia/pseuds/lovalovaolivia
Summary: Prompt 79- Sweater





	Cable Knit

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this challenge was so much fun, and much love to FullOnLarrie for making it happen!

The bed shifted, awakening Harry. Louis had sat up beside him. Harry didn’t move— yet.

Dawn’s light illuminated Louis in pale blue. December’s weather was unforgiving, evident by the chill in the London air. Louis shivered, a sinful twitch running down his back that made Harry’s jaw slacken. Goosebumps prickled on his skin, cascading down the knobs of his spine to the dimples above his pants.

Louis rose, then returned wearing a cable knit sweater. Harry’s.

Harry smiled at Louis’ thievery as he scooted back into bed. Harry wriggled over to bury his nose in the thick material and inhaled.


End file.
